Blog użytkownika:Biedronka112/Tu są wszystkie opowiadania o biedronce i czarnym kocie w rozdziałach
Hej nie wiem po co kazali nam przenieść je na jeden wpis, ale ok. Będę tu zamieszczać codziennie rozdziały i gdy będzie nowy napiszę jego numer na paczątku albo w tytule. Obecnie jest rozdział: 9 ***********1 rozdział Jak zwykle Marinette obudziła się z opoźnieniem ,choć jej przyjaciólka Tikki próbowała ją obudzić wcześniej ona dalej trwała w objęciach Morfeusza. Zajęcia zaczynały się o godzinie 8.00 ( nie wiem jak jest we Francji), a była już 7.30 Marinette--------- -Marinette obudź się- krzyczała piskliwym głosikiem Tikki -Tikki ktora godzina?-zapytała zaspana -Już 7.30, spóźnisz się! - O nie! nie!- mówiła z przerażeniem w głosie Dziewczyna zaczeła szybko ubierać się i wykonywać poranną toaletę. Mineło już 10 minut, szybko zeszła na dół wzieła pieczywo i żegnając sie z rodzicami wybiegła z domu w pośpiechu. kiedy dotarła do szkoły było jeszcze 5 minut do początka lekcji . Na schodach przed budynkiem nie było już prawie żadnego ucznia. Szybko poszła do klasy gdzie czekała na nią Alya , która odrazu zaczeła jej opowiadać o wczorajszej walce Biedronki ,jednak ona była zapatrzona na chłopka ,który dopierpo wszedł do klasy i siadając obok przyjaciela zaczął rozmawiać z nim. -Marinette ,Marinette ?Żyjesz?- zapytała -Tak,tak Alya -A ty znowu zapatrzona w Adriena- wyszeptała - Ciii, jeszcze usłyszy - Dziewczyno musisz w końcu coś zrobić ,a nie gapiś się tylko i wzdychać jaki on jest wspaniały - Ale wiesz , że gdy tylko próbuje ,zaczynam się jąkać i nie mogę nic sensownego powiedzieć- powiedziała posmutniała Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy poszliu do swoich klas na lekcje, ale jak to zawsze bywa WC (Władca ciem niechce mi się pisać ) jak zwykle musiał wysłać swoją akumę , nagle usłyszeliśmy wybuch ,a pani kazała nam isć szybko do domów . Szybko uciekłam do łazienkiby przemienić się w Biedronkę .Szybko znalazłam się na miejscu zdarzenia i stanełam na dachu obok dziewczyny która tzrymała w ręku pilot (taki zwykły od telewizora, jak się domyśliułam to tam była akuma , xd nie mam pomysłu) na sobie miała długą białą sukienkę po kolana w fioletowe motyle , krótkie różowo-pomarańczowe włosy związane w kitkę. Jak się okazało Kot był zaraz za mną - Witaj księżniczko - Hej kocie, musimy jej zabrać pilot nim zamieni więcej ludzi ( bedą wtedy jak posągi ,czyli nie bedą sie ruszać, mało orgnalne) - okej, czyli ja jak zwykle mam czarną robotę -odrzękł - Szczęśliwy traf! (potem kotaklizm, niezwykła biedronka, pa pa mały motylku itd.) O tej godzinie już i tak szkoła się nie odbdzie więc nie musi się spieszyć -Zaliczone- przybili sobie żółwika jak zwykle Potem kolczyki Biedronki zapikały więc musiała już wracać - Biedrąsiu! Zaczekaj!-krzyknął chłopak - Tak? Mam mało czasu. Jego pierścień rownież zapikał. - Może spotkalibyśmy się dziś oo 18.00 na wieży Eiffla , mam ci coś do powiedzenia Jej miraculum znów zapikało -Dobrze ,ale dorazu ostrzegam ,że to nie będzie randka -i pofruneła na swoim jo-jo - Dla ciebie nie, lecz dla mnie tak... My Lady- powiedział gdy ona już znikneła Wiem, że było nudno ,ale to pierwszy rozdział i jeszcze nie wdrożyłam mojego planu , jakie mam do tego opowiadania, dziękuję :* *********rozdział 2********* Hej, fajnie ze spodobał wam się moje poprzednie opowiadanie nie liczyłam na tak dobre przyjęcie mnie. Ten rozdział piszę na telefonie więc mogą pojawić się błędy , mój słownik czasem warjuje (^.^). Adrien--------- -Plagg dziś mam randkę z Biedronką ,czy to nie jest cudowne?- zapytał chłopak -Przecież wyraźnie powiedziała, że to nie jest randka, ale i tak co jest lepszego niż camembert ? -Plagg! Jak możesz? -Dobra, ale daj mi ser jestem taki głodny, jeśli chesz wybrać się na to spotkanie lepiej mi go daj bo nie pójdę Chłopak wyciągnął z torby ser i podał przyjacielowi Marinette ------ Dziewczyna projektowała właśnie nową kreacje gdy nagle zadzwonił jej telefon była to Alya -Heej Marinette -Witaj Alya, coś się stało? - zapytała - Nie do końca Mari czuła ,że jest coś na rzeczy, ale jeszcze nie wiedziała co -Co znowu zrobilaś? -Mari mam plan zeawatania cię z Adrienem - Mów - No więc,pistanowiłam z Nino, że on zaprosi swojego przyjaciela do Kina ,a ja ciebie i spotkamy się tam ,a my bedziemy udawać, że nic nie wiemy - Nie wiem czy to taki dobry - powiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna - Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Czy jutro na 17.00 ,tak -T-tak zgadzam się. Dziewczyny rozlaczyły się gdy nagle Tikki przypomniała przyjaciółce,że jest 17.55 ,a ona jest umówiona na spotkanie - Tikki kropkuj - Ciekawe co ten kocur kombinuje - powiedziała sama do siebie i wyszła przez balkon zmierzając w stronę wieży Eiffla Chłopak czekał na biedronkę, gdy nagle zauważył czerwoną kropkę skaczącą po dachach budynków. - Witaj księżniczko - ukłonił się chcąc pocałować jej ręke, ale dziewczyna zabrała ja szybko - Czesć kotku - usiądź- zaproponował chłopak - Mam się bać- zapytała - Nie musisz się mnie bać- zaśmiał się - Po co mnie tu sciągnołeś? - Chciałem ci coś powiwdzieć- usiadł obok niej - słucham - Dziś mija rok odkąd się pozaliśmy i pomyślałem, że trzeba to uczcić Chłopak przybliżył się jego twarz dzieliła mm do jej lica, byli tak chwilę, gdy... Jeśli wam się podoabło napiście komentarz, nawet Jeśli jestem Polsatem . Nestepny rozdział bedzie prawdipidobnie jutro ,bo też mam szkołe, hah. �� **********Rozdział 3 ****** Hejj tu następny rozdział piszę go rano przed szkołą więc kolejny będzie dziś wieczorem. Zaraz weekend dlatego będe miała czas:). Życzę miłego czytania, bo Jeśli się wam podoba to dalej piszę te wypociny. Adriene------ Chłopak przybliżył się jego twarz dzieliła mm do jej lica, byli tak chwilę, gdy...spojrzeli sobie w oczy,chciał ją pocałować, ale nagle jakiś krzyk wyrwał ich z tej pozycji - Jak zwykle Paryż nas wzywa - To idziemy - Tak jest My Lady Szybko znaleźli się na miejscu (nie będe wymyślać żadnego super-złoczyńcy Jeśli nie jest mi to potrzebne ) Biedronka i Czarny kot pokonali zło (niezwykła Biedronka, pa pa mały motylku itd.) -Więc co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?-zapytała dziewczyna -Biedrąsiu?Dziś mija rok odkąd się poznaliśmy i Jak widać WC też to pamięta bo walczyliśmy z 1 godzine. -zupełnie zapomniała... Chłopak przytkał jej usta palcem -Cii nie musisz nic mówić Znów zbliżył się do niej.Jak to w takich sytuacjach bywa przerwało im pikanie kolczyków. - Muszę uciekać do zobaczenia Kocie. - Zaczekaj! -Tak? Mam mało czasu - Tylko jedno, proszę- i wręczył dziewczynie prezent-To dla ciebie( nie pytajcie skąd go wziął),ale otworz go dopiero w domu - Dziękuje, nie musiałeś ,nie wiem co mam powiedzieć Kocie -Nie musisz mówić, możesz to wyrazić inaczej - powiedział z uśmieszkiem na twarzy i przybliżył się do niej ( do 3 razy sztuka xd) Dziewczyna popatrzała na niego i ku jemu zdziwieniu pocałowała go w policzek i uciekła. Kiedy się zorientował co właśnie się stało dziewczyny już nie było. -To ja Dziękuje...ksieżniczko- powiedział a nogi ugieły się pod nim. Adrien wrócił do domu. - Plagg ona mnie pocałowała!-krzyknął -Daj mi ser, opadam z sił, ale gratuluję już drugi raz się pocałowaliście, ale ja dalej nie wiem Jak ona by mogła coś w tobie widzieć Camembert jest lepszy od ciebie. -Czekaj co ty powiedziałeś? -Że Camembert jest lepszy od ciebie -jeszcze wcześniej -Co ona w tobie widzi? -Plagg jescze wcześniej?-krzyknął znów -Aaa...gratuluję to wasz drugi pocałunekpocałunek, myślałem, że wtedy zwymiotuję, ale dziwie się, że ona tego nie zrobiła - Kiedy to było? - Pamietasz Kiedy mroczny amor cię trafił i byłeś pod jego władzą?-chłopak kiwnął głową-żeby złamać "czar" musiała cię pocałować, bo tylko miłość może pokonać nienawiść, a ty uciekałeś przed miłością swojego życia,hahah -Plagg i ty nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? -Nie pytałeś to nie mówiłem, a teraz daj ser! -Poczekaj...miłość może pokonać nienawiść... czyli Biedronka mnie kocha- położył się na łóżku -Nie do końca,martwi się o ciebie - Dobra masz ten ser-wyciągnął go z torby Marinette------- Wróciła do domu i zaczeła robić projekt na konkurs do Pana Agrest'a, który orgazizowała szkoła, wygrany będzie miał szanse stworzenia kolekcji z sławnym projektantem. Marinette bardzo chciała wygrać, wtedy miała szanse zostać światowej sławy projektantką i spotkać się z Adrienem. -Marinette nie zapomniałaś o czymś? -powiedziała -Tikki nie mam czasu -Nie otworzysz prezentu? -zapomniałabym, zaraz otworzę. Chwyciła paczuszkę owiniętą w ozdobny czerwony papier w czarne kropki ( kto by podejrzewał) a z niego wyjeła małe pudełeczko z kokardką rówznież czerwona w czarne kropki.Otworzyła je, a jej oczą ukazała się.... Dziękuję ********Rozdział 4******** Jej oczą ukazała się...złota na cienkim złotym łańcuszku z małą zawieszką, była ona w kształcie małej łapy a na nie napis "My Lady ". Jak się okazało była otwierana, km środku było zdjęcie... czarnego kota, ale oprócz biżuterii była dołączona mała karteczka: Dziś mija rok odkąd się poznaliśmy ,kiedy cię zobaczyłem od razu wiedziałem, że jesteś moją miłością, jedyną. Zawsze będziesz w moim sercu, księżniczko ,kiedyś dasz mi szansę? No chyba, że zobaczysz moją prawdziwą twarz to natychmiast mnie pokochasz . Twój Czarny kot -Bardzo ładna- powiedział Tikki - Też tak myślę -Dasz mu szansę? -Tikki dobrze wiesz, że gdyby nie było Adriena była by taka możliwość - Dobrze chodźmy spać jutro przecież masz randkę - To nie jest randka! Adriene ------ W tym samym czasie. -Plagg jak myślisz spodoba się jej prezent -Jeśli jest tak dobry jak camembert to tak -Plagg! Jak możesz teraz myśleć o jedzeniu - Dobrze, dobrze chodźmy spać, jutro masz randkę -Ale to nie jest randka, Marinette jest tylko moją przyjaciółką, i myślę ,że mnie nie lubi, aż tak zawsze gdy przy niej jestem zaczyna się jąkać i mówić coś, ale cieszę się ,że też będzie czułbym się niezrecznie przeszkadzając Nino i Aly (chyba tak się pisze ) Chłopiec poszedł spać. Następnego dnia: Marinette jak zwykle zaspała ,szybko się ubrała i założyła bransoletkę, ale bluzka przykrywała ją, tylko pod odpowiednim konten można było zobaczyć co ma na ręce. Zlapa szybko któryś z wypieków z rodzinnej piekarni i szybki żegnając się z rodzicami wyszła z domu. Kiedy była już pod szkołą nagle wpadła na kogoś, jak się okazało był to Adrien, który wychodził z samochodu - Marinette nic ci się nie stało? -zapytał -Nie-e ,przepraszam to mojj-a wina- chłopak podał jej rękę by wstała ,dziewczyna zarumieniła się i unikając wzroku chłopak podniósł ją. Jednak zauważył coś dziwnego, ale myślał, że przewidziało mu się, że widział bransoletkę biedronki - Musimy iść do-o klasy- powiedziała Szybko weszli do niej, a nauczycielka kazała im usiąść ostrzegając ich. Chłopak całą lekcje myślał nad tym co zobaczył. Marinette------- Kiedy wróciła do domo wykonała swoje obowiązki i zobaczyła ,że jest już 17.00 i szybko zaczęła się szykować na wyjście do kina. Za nim skończyła minęło pół godziny. Zabrała torebkę i kurtkę, pożegnała się z rodzicami i szybko wyszła z domu gdy nagle... *******rozdział 5 ********** Marinette------- Gdy nagle potknęła się już złożyła ręce do upadku ale, ktoś ją złapał i to był Adrien -Adrie-een co, jak , ty tu... eh -Hej Marinette, pomyślałem ,że się przejde, a mam po drodze to mogę iść z tobą, prawda? -Oczy-yywiście-zarumieniła się Szliśmy w ciszy jakieś 5 minut, unikałam jego pięknych zielonych oczu ,które kogoś mi przypominały, ale mogłam skojarzyć kogo. -Marinette? Słyszałem, że robisz projekt do szkoły dla mojego ojca -Taaak -Mogłabyś mi pokazać ,jeśli oczywiście chcesz? -Jasn-ee Wyciągnęłam z torby mój szkicownik i oddałam chłopakowi. Oglądał je przez chwilę, widziałam w jego oczach zdziwienie (ale pozytywne ) Adrien--------- -Są piękne...tak samo jak ty...-oboje się zarumieniliśmy, a ja położyłem rękę na karku Nie wiem dlaczego to powiedziałem po prostu ona wydaję mi się taka bliska, nie ukrywam Marinette była ładna, miła i kreatywna ,ale moje serce należało do biedronki. -Ta mi się najbardziej podoba- pokazując jej projekt, to była sukienka, oczywiście nie na konkurs -To-o jest moja ulubiona -Naprawdę masz talent, myślę ,że wygrasz, powinnaś ją uszyć -uśmiechnął się -dziękuję - pierwszy raz powiedziała do niego bez jąkania się - uszyłam ją i miałam zamia-ar założyć ją na bal walentynkowy, ale i tak nie będe miała z kim iść - ja też, ale.... Skoro Alya idzie z Nino to może pójdziemy... razem jako przyjaciele? -Ok-eey Nim się obejrzeli byli na miejscu, odrazu wjechali po schodach i zobaczyli machjacych do nich przyjaciół. Marinette----- Przyjaciółka patrzyła na mnie z podziwem . -Hej, to na jaki film idziemy? - Idźcie z Nino wybrać ,a ja porwę Marinette do łazienki na chwilę -Jakim cudem przyszliście tu razem? Mari opowiedziała jej całą historie -Ale jest jeszcze jedno... Adrien powiedział mi, że jestem piękna i zaprosił mnie na bal walentynkowy ,jako przyjaciółkę, ale idziemy razem. -Już jesteście, film się zaczyna,idziemy - powiedział Nino i dał każdemu bilet -OK Para przemyślała to i kupiła bilety na horror, bi Marinette się boi i Adrien siedział obok niej, a oni dalej. Wszystko było zaplanowane. -Co masz na ręce -zapytał chłopak -A, wie... to, tylko, nic -zarumieniła się W jej głowie pojawiło się tysiąc myśli i co może chodzić, bo tylko ona i czarny kot o tym wiedzą, a jeśli Adrien to cz... nie to nie możliwe oni są zupełnie inni - Jeśli nie chcesz możesz nie pokazywać Zaczął się film ( pół godziny reklam ) - Może po-o filmie? -ok - uśmiechnął się Marinette się bała chłopak zauważył to i załapał ją za rękę, i kątem oka zobaczył ,że się uspokoiła. Seans skoczył się, Alya chciała już iść z Marinette do niej, ale..... *********rozdział 6********** Seans skoczył się, Alya chciała już iść z Marinette do niej, ale..... Adrien się odezwał -Marinett ,odprowadzić cię do domu? -uśmiechnął się do niej Alya popchnęła ją do przodu -My z Nino już idziemy - wzięła go za rękę i poszła -Jasne-ee- zarumieniła Dziewczyna zauważyła, że chłopaka coś męczyło -Co-o ci jest? -Nic po prostu ,chciałem zobaczyć twoją bransoletkę - No wiesz nie chciałam ci jej pokazywać bo to jest tajemnica ,dostałam ją od... - Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz - Nie o to chodzi, ale gdybym ci powiedziała to nie było by w porządku w stosunku do pewnej osoby - Marinett nawet nie zauważyła, że się nie jąkała, choć zawsze gdy jest możliwość zdradzenia jej tajemnicy denerwuje się. Doszli do jej domu, ale... -Może-ee chcesz wejść? Mój tata na pewno poczestuje cię ciasteczkami, które lubisz-zaśmiała się -chętnie -część tato, mamo, zaraz przyjdę -dzień dobry- powiedział chłopak Mama zauważyła wzrok dziewczyny ,która dała jej znak, że musi go chwilę przetrzymać by ona mogła schować zdjęcia Adriena . Potem dziewczyna zeszła na dół. -Kochanie my z tatą wychodzimy pa pa - Bawcie się dobrze, będziemy późno - Dowidzenia -zaapraszam na górę -Dobrze - weszli do pokoju dziewczyny -Może pokażesz mi sukienkę? - Będziesz miał niespodziankę -Mari-dziewczyna bardzo się zdziwiła, nie nazywał jej tak wcześniej -Tak ? -Czemu tak dziwnie się przy mnie zachowujesz? Nie lubisz mnie? - Chodzi ci oo t-oo? - Tak - Wiesz, eh, im, bo ja... zawsze gdy czuje ,że ktoś może poznać mój sekret tak się zachowuje -Jaki sekret?- zapytał - Może powiem ci kiedy indziej, ale spróbuję już tego nie robić, dobrze, nie obarażaj się ja nawet próbowałam ci powiedzieć to kilka razy, ale nie mogłam. - Rozumiem, ja też mam swoją tajemnice, ale muszę się już zbierać, ale skoro już wiem ,że mnie lubisz i przyjaźnimy to.... może wyjdziemy gdzieś jeszcze razem? -Oczywiście, może jutro po szkole? -Pasuje mi, ale teraz już muszę wracać do domu, a i jaszcze jedno, skoro ja nie znam twojego sekretu to Alya i Nino go znają? -Eh... tak -zasmuciła się dziewczyna - Nic się nie stało- chłopak przytulił ją na pożegnanie - To do jutra - uśmiechnął się - Do jutra - odwzajemniła gest Odprowadziła go do wyjścia i szybko zadzwoniła do przyjaciółki ,wszystko. jej opowiedziała. Jeszcze dłuższą chwilę skakała po pokoju, ale potem poszła spać. ***********rozdzia-------Marinette------ Dziewczyna znów zaspała, szybko złapała plecak i zeszła na dół, żegnając się z rodzicami. Zapowiadał się zwykły bardzo słoneczny dzień choć była 8.35 na dworze było jeszcze dość ciemno, ale niebo było czyste bez żadnej chmurku . Marinette postanowiła, że pójdzie dopiero na 2 lekcję bo i tak w najlepszym wypadku była by na ostatnich 15 minutach lekcji . Kiedy dotarła do szkoły usiadła na schodach i zaczęła rysować coś w swoim szkicowniku. Poczuła wzrok na sobie, spojrzała do tyłu, a jej oczą ukazał się blondyn -Adrie-en... przepraszam spróbuję przestać - Liczyłem bardziej na jakieś hej, czy przytulenie( wiem to bardziej w stylu czarnego kota,ale chłopak ma jednak coś z nim wspólnego gdy nie ma kostiumu) - a tak, hej. Co ty tu robisz? -Nie pamiętasz dziś mamy dopiero na 3 lekcję - Więc co ty tu robisz? - Ah, wiesz, no dobra ja też zapomniałem - zaśmiali się - Byłem w bibliotece, ale pomyślałem, że się przewietrze i mam pomysł -Jaki? - Może zamiast iść dziś po szkole gdzieś razem , pójdziemy teraz? - E, no, ok -Coś się stało? - Nie nic , to gdzie idziemy? -A jakie jest twoje ulubione miejsce w Paryżu? - Wierza Eiffla , zawsze lubiłam tam chodzić, obserwować ludzi, czerpać inspirację do moich projektów - To tak samo jak moje, tam zrozumiałem , że kocham Bi.... to znaczy, emm.... bo to miejsce zakochanych- zarumienił się - Tak wiem pisałam o tym pracę na historię Nagle usłyszeli krzyk, nic dziwnego WC dawno nie atakował - Musimy się rozdzielić , ukryj się! Oboje znaleźli miejsce by się przemienić - Tikki kropkuj! - Plagg wysuwaj pazury - Witam My Lady - Hej, kocie , wiesz gdzie jest akuma? Myślę, że jest w jej spince we włosach. Pokonali super-złoczyńce i jak zwykle papa miły motylku, niezwykła biedronka itd. - Może dasz się gdzieś wyrwać biedrąsiu? Nagle jej kolczyki zapikały . Sorry, kiciusiu, ale muszę lecieć - Hej! Nie odwracaj kota ogonem! Szybko znów byli normalnymi ludźmi, Aderien zaczął szukać dziewczyny, ale nie było skutku. Pomyślał ,że poszła do domu lub szkoły, a sam wybrał się w drugie wymienione przezemnie miejsce. Marinette już tam była i słuchała opowiadania Aly o dzisiejszym wyczynie biedronki. - O! Marinette tu jesteś - zarumieniła się - Cześc Alya - Hej - zadzwonił dzwonek - choćmy na lekcję! ---- Adriene--------- Kiedy lekcje się skończyły chłopka normalnie wrócił do domu, na szczęście dziś nie miał żadnych dodatkowych lekcji -Plagg , ja już nie wiem co mam robić -położył się na łóżku - O co ci chodzi ja mam większy problem, jestem głodny, daj mi jeść! -Wysluchasz mnie? -Jak dasz Camemberta to tak!-chłopak wyjął z torby ser i podał przyjacielowi - mów póki jeszcze się nie zmęczyłem - Bo zaprosiłem Marinette na bal, ale jako przyjaciółkę, tylko... Biedronka, czy ona zgodzi się iść ze mną na bal, dostaliśmy od Burmistrza zaproszenie - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Biedronka jeśli nawet się zgodzi to jako przyjaciółka? Przemyśl to.( Plagg raz pokazał współczucie ) - Masz racje, przy następnej akcji ją zaprosze Jak powiedział tak zrobił, WC znów zaatakował (pa pa mały motylku, niezwykla biedronka ) -Hej księżniczko, może wybralabyś się ze mną na bal? - Oj kiciuś, kiciuś, wie...- chłopak przyłożył jej palec do ust - Tak wiem, jako przyjaciele...eh - Czytasz mi w myślach kotku, a teraz muszę spadać - Biedronko?- posmutniał ,a z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech -Tak? -E...już nic -Na pewno? Tak, tak, idę już - przez chwilę było widać czarną kropkę skaczącą po dachach budynków. Dziewczyna zrobiła to samo, wróciła do domu pozrozmawiała z chwilę z Tikki i poszła spać. Dziękuję, ten był dość nudny, ale to tylko dlatego, że szykuje coś dużego, ale kiedy to przeczytacie pewnie następny rozdział będzie już napisany. Miłego czytania �� *******rozdział 8******* Hej w tym rozdziale będzie się dużo działo , akcja będzie się rozkręcała , myślę, że będzie jeszcze co najmniej 5 rozdziałów z tej serii, ale tak naprawdę najwięcej będzie się działo w 9 i 10 no i trochę w tym, miłego czytania. Ddziś odbywa się bal walentynkowy, wypadło że będzie to sobota, ale Biedronka i Czarny kot wiedzieli, że WC nawet w taki dzień nie odpuści ,a oni nie będą mogli spędzić dnia jak normalni ludzie. Tylko był jeden mały problem. Marinette nie mogła iść z Adrienem na randkę bo kochał Biedronkę, a Czarny kot nie mógł iść na randkę z Biedronka bo ona kochała Adriena, prościej? Marinette nie mogła być z Adrienem bo kochała Adriena, a Adrien nie mógł być z Marinette bo Kochał Marinette ( moja logika rozwala system, ale szkoda mi ich LOL). Impreza miała zacząć się o 18.00 , Dziewczyna umówiła się z Chłopakiem , że przyjdzie do niej ok. 17.00 ,a raczej przyjedzie, Biedronka z kotem, że spotkają się na miejscu . ---- Marinetee---------- -Tikki mamy mało czasu, pójdę ubrać sukienkę, a później zrobisz mi fryzurę, ok? - Pewnie Po jakiś 10 minutach przyszła ubrana. -szybko siadaj Nim się obejrzała miała rozpuszczone, miejscami upiete włosy i pojedyńczo za kręcone pasma z czerwonym wstążkami w czarne kropki , oraz sukienkę koloru czerwonego z trzema warstwami pofalowanego materiału sięgająca jej do kostek, gdzie było widać czarne buty na małym obcasie. -WOW, Marinette wyglądasz... - przepięknie - powiedziały chórem i zaśmiały się Marinett! Ktoś do ciebie -Już idę -chwyciła czarną torebkę w której ukryła Tikki i ciastka dla niej -Wow, Marinette wyglądasz... cudownie- chłopak stał z otwartą buzia a dziewczyna zaśmiała się -Sabrine weź aparat - nim się obejrzeli zostało zrobione im zdjęcie -Dowidzenia państwu - Tylko odstaw ją na czas chłopcze - Oczywiście panie Dupain - Pa mamo, tato - ucałowała ich i wyszła z Adrinem Chłopak otworzył drzwi samochodu. - Zapraszam - Dziękuję- podała mu rękę i wsiadła do samochodu ,a chłopak zaraz po niej - Nigdy nie widziałem cię w rozpuszczonych włosach- dziewczyna zarumieniła się - Naprawdę wygladsz pięknie - zawstydził się - Jeszcze raz dziękuję Gdy byli na miejscu była już 17.30 Adrien znów otworzył drzwi dziewczynie. Niestety Chloe zauważyła to i szybko podbiegła do nich - Adrienku, co ona z tobą tu robi - chciał go pocałować, ale on odepchnął ją - Zaprosiłem Mari na bal - Ty? Ją? To jakiś żart? - Nie Chloe, Marinette idzemy? - Tak - pomachała do Aly i Nino - Hej -Powiedzieli razem - No to mamy podwójną randkę -zaśmiał ale Nino -NINO! - My jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi - Dobrze ,dobrze. Idziemy na salę - Jasne Weszli do szkoły, wszyscy podziwili suknie Marinette. -Adriene, pozwól, że wyjdę do toalety - Ja też -Plagg wysuwaj pazury! - Tikki kropkuj! Niespodziewanie Marinette zamiast typowego stroju biedronki miała na sobie czerwoną suknie w czarne kropki sięgającą jej do kolan rozpuszczone włosy i wstążki tego wzoru co sukienka i oczywiście maskę , ale Czarny kot też miał garnitur.Dziewczyna wyszła na salę i stanęła w kącie. - Hej kropeczko, szałowo wyglądasz, a myślałem, że tobie w głowie ratowanie świata -Czarny kot! Niestrasz mnie tak, myliłeś się. Właśnie zaczęła się wolna piosenka - My Lady, zatańczysz - Z największą przyjemnością- złapał ją i zabrał na parkiet - Sama tu jesteś? - Nie, a ty? - Ja? Miałem tyle dziewczyn do wybrania, ale przyszedłem z naprawdę fajna dziewczyną, ale tylko jako przyjaciele, bo ty jesteś moją miłością - chciał ją pocałować, ale ona go odepchneła - Hej kicuś wąsy na wodzy, a teraz koniec tęgo dobrego wracamy na patrol, jestem pewna, że znajdzie się osoba ,która będzie opętana przez akumę, widzimy się później Oboje poszli się przemienić w normalnych ludzi i nakarmić kwami. ---- Adriene----- Zobaczyłem Marinette stojąca przy stole z jedzeniem szukającą coś w torbie. - Hej Mari zatańczymy -Oo, Adrinen , jasne -Chciał zabrać ją za rękę, ale nagle poczuli coś bardzo dziwnego, tak jakby już kiedyś tak mieli, ale nie mogli sobie przypomnieć kiedy i jak. Muzyka była dość szybka, ale jako ,że DJ był ich przyjaciel razem z dziewczyną puścili wolny kawałek , Marinette odrazu spojarzała na Alye . Zaczęli tańczyć byli dosyć blisko sibie , aż dziwne że jeszcze nie przyszła Chloe, ale wykrakałem jak na zawołanie rozdzieliła nas - Adrienku zatańczysz ze mną? -Chloe nie widzisz, że tańczę z Mari- szybko odeszła obrażona - Przepraszam Adrien, ja nie powinnam z tobą tu przychodzić, mogłeś iść z Chloe, bawiłbyś się lepiej - wybiegła z sali, ale chłopka dogonił ją gdy była już na dworze - Mari nie mów tak, jesteś naprawdę przecudowną dziewczyną, ale.... -Tak, ale nie możesz być ze mną i będziemy tylko przyjaciółmi (friendzone), nawet jeśli cię kocham.... **********Rzodział 9 - Tak, ale nie możesz być ze mną i bedziemy tylko przyjaciółmi, nawet jeśli cię kocham...- ale ostatnie słowa powiedziała tak cicho ,że ledwie sama je usłyszała Szybko wybiegła ,ale ja próbowałem ją dogonić, udało mi się -Mari! -Czego chcesz! Pierwszy raz widziałem ją tak wkurzoną -Chciałbym wiedzieć co do mnie czujesz -Adrien -odwróciłam wzrok, ale on złapał mnie za podbródek tak, że musiałam patrzeć na jego piękne, zielone ,duże oczy , które znowu mi coś przypomniały -Kocham Cię -Muszę ci coś powiedzieć -przytulił mnie i złapał za rękę a potem gdzieś prowadził Było tam ciemno, ale romatycznie Marinette -Mari to będzie niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do pewnej osoby, ale muszę, ufam ci i wiem, że nie wyjawisz tego nikomu -Ufam ci Nie mogła uwierzyć co się stało przedemną stał Czarny Kot - Nie mogę być z tobą bo kocham...Biedronkę...ale cały czas mnie odrzuca,nie wiem co mam zrobić by dała mi szansę Stałam znieruchomiała -Miałam cię na wyciągnięcie ręki -Co? -Kocham się w tobie tak długo, a mogłam cię mieć już dawno -Ja dalej nie wiem o co chodzi -przemienił się znów -Ach -No co? - Najlepiej jak ci pokarzę-powiedział Plagg -Sorry za niego, ale taki kotek się trafił, myślę ,że ty lepiej karmisz -To twoje kwami? -Tak, skąd wiesz, że to kwami -Adrien, patrz Przemieniłam się w Biedronkę, a on stanął jak wryty, a potem podniósł i zakręcił w wokół własnej osi. -Księżniczko ...Czemu jesteś smutna? -Adrien, ty zakochałaś się w biedronce, nie we mnie i ja cały czas odrzucałam cię cały czas -Marinette , nie wiedziałaś -Ale to przeszłość, muszę iść -Co w końcu możemy być razem, powinniśmy być razem -Adrien to nie powinno tak być, będzie zagrażać naszej współpracy Adrien przyciągnął mnie do siebie chciałam się wyrwać, ale nie pozwolił mi, a potem pocałować namiętnie i zdjął mi kolczyki, a ja Przemieniłam się - Czemu to zrobiłeś? -Bo kocham ciebie, nie ważne czy z maską czy bez, to i tak ty Zaczęłam płakać, ale to były łzy szczęścia.... Resztę wieczoru spędziłam z Adrianem opowiadaliśmy sobie o naszych początkach o wszystkim, naprawdę czułam się wspaniale -Księżniczko? -Tak kocie? -Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -O niczym innym nie marzę Znów się pomalowaliśmy Koniec TO była typowa cukrzyca następne opowiadanie będzie bardziej ambitne Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania